At Heaven's Gate
by TimelessTears
Summary: This war was finally over, but like all wars it had a bittersweet ending for the victors.


This is the last battle. The final fight against the Millennium Earl. Already the fight is winding down. Soon it will be over.

And the out come will tell what will be of our fates.

The Noah's are dead, as are all of the Akuma. It's just the Earl and him left fighting.

Just the Earl and Allen.

Many, many exorcists have fallen to their deaths in this final battle but they will always be remembered for their bravery. I, myself can feel death knocking at my door, but I will not answer. Not yet anyway.

The ground beneath me begins to tremble; I look up to where Allen and the Earl are fighting. Something's gathering around Allen's innocence; it's building up it's power and his hand is glowing so brightly that I have to shut my eyes. That's when I hear it, it's deafening boom must have been heard for miles around. The shockwaves coming from the innocence's power wash over me like a wave, forcing me closer to the ground than I already was.

Then as quickly as it came; it stopped.

My eyes were still closed, and I desperately prayed to whoever would listen that this final attack was not in vain. Slowly I opened my eyes fearing what I would see.

The battle field was the same. Corpses and splattered blood everywhere, with debris floating in the air. The Earl was gone; disintegrated by Allen's final attack. As for Allen himself; he was lying on the ground, no longer moving.

_No, please no. Please don't let him be..._

I have no idea where the power came from that allowed me to get up and run to him, but to this day I am still grateful for it.

The site that greets me when I finally get to him is horrible. He was lying there, barely breathing. His limbs were bent the wrong way and blood was seeping out underneath him, _his _blood. Even I, who was not a doctor, could tell every bone in his body and been crushed by the impact of his innocence.

I tried to say his name, but all that came out was a hoarse sound I didn't even under stand. It caught his attention though, weary silver-gray eyes turned to me and his mouth formed a small tired smile.

"Hey." He whispered to me, "Is it over?" I nod my head, no longer trusting my voice. His smile became a bit bigger and he let out a happy sigh.

"That's good." He tells me tiredly. Even now I can see the light in his eyes begging to fade.

"Hold on Allen. Let me go find someone who can help you." I begin to stand up on my unsteady legs but his voice stops me.

"No. Please just stay here with me."

"But-" My protesting is quickly cut off when he grabs my forearm. I'm not sure how he was able to do this because I'm pretty sure his arm and back are broken. I look him in the eyes and that's when I realize that;

He knows.

He knows he's going to die. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he probably knew this before hand and know he's sparing me from the pain of false hope. I'm still looking in his eyes unsure of what to say, thankfully he beats me to it, though I wish at times he hadn't.

"I'll meet you at Heaven's Gates." I nod slowly already knowing nothing I say would change his mind.

"Is that a promise?" I finally choke out unable to stop the tears from building up in my eyes. His smile turns from tired to sad as he answers me.

"Yes, it's a promise." He says in his last breath as the light in his eyes fades away and his hand drops down on the ground. The tears in my eyes slowly begin to drop like rain before becoming a downpour.

By the time the medics from the Black Order found us, his body had become cold.

This war was finally over, but like all wars it had a bitter-sweet ending for the victors.

Many years have passed since that war finally ended. The Black Order (even though all the Akuma and their maker was gone.) stuck to tradition and burned the bodies of the exorcist who died. I fought hard to try and convince them that no harm would be done by letting the dead have proper burials but they would not back down from their decision.

Allen Walker and the others who had perished in that battle had their ashes spread in the sea.

To this day, that mere fact has angered me to no end.

I'm old now, 89 to be exact. I told you no lies when I said it had been many years since that final battle. After that, us exorcist where no longer needed. We began to merge with normal people and started having normal lives.

Never before that moment had I thought of normal and boring as the same thing.

After becoming adjusted to my new life things began to turn into a comfortable routine. Days turned into weeks, which quickly turned into months that soon became years.

Not a day went by though, that I did not think of Allen.

Now I lie here in my bed wishing to see him like I had wished so many times before. I say a silent prayer before drifting off into sleep.

The next thing I see is a Pearly Gate so grand my jaw must have dropped to the floor. I here laughter behind me.

Laughter I hadn't heard in years.

"I had the same expression on my face when I first saw it." I quickly spin around to find the owner of the voice that I could never forget even in a million years. There he stood, Allen Walker still looking as youthful as I last saw him but this time he wasn't broken and bleeding, both his hands were normal and his cursed eye was no longer there.

His hair was also brown, not the snowy white I expected to see.

"Is this a dream?" I ask him. He shakes his head before explaining to me.

"You died in your sleep."

"You still look like your fifteen." I told him deciding to change the subject. He laughs before counting my statement with his own.

"You look rather young yourself." I look down at my hands to see they are no longer old and wrinkly but young and smooth.

"Shouldn't you be on the other side of this gate Allen?" I asked him after a moment of silence. His answer made me happiest person in heaven.

"I told you I'd wait by Heaven's Gates for you, didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you did Allen Walker." I say through my laughter as I hug him tightly.

Then, hand in hand, we walked in to that sacred place together.

Authors Note: The point of view can be any one you want it to. This was also inspired by the song "Sweet heart I'll wait for you." Sung by Joel Nichoels.


End file.
